Hollow: Vacío
by Bella Diggory Cullen
Summary: Los hobbits comen un promedio de seis, hasta siete comidas a día. Bilbo lucha con tener que comer un numero de comidas significativamente menor a este mientras viaja a Erebor e intenta no parecer débil. Thorin/Bilbo, Inanición. Bagginshield. Authorized translation by Shinigami714.


**Pareja: Bilbo/Thorin.**

**Advertencia: Hambre, inanición, hurt/confort.**

**La historia le pertenece a Shinigami714**.

* * *

**Hollow: Vacío.**

Bilbo no estaba lo suficientemente preparado para este viaje. Eso era evidente, incluso para el.

La primera vez que notó que no debería estar en ese viaje fue cinco minutos después de que salir. Un Hobbit sin pañuelo era como...era como un mago sin su bastón o un enano sin su barba. El extrañaba su pañuelo y lo quería desesperadamente pero se encontró con que no lo necesitaba. Sin embargo, había cosas que el si necesitaba pero no se dio cuenta de esto hasta más adelante. Bilbo había asumido que comería menos de lo normal ya que estaban viajando, después de todo, solo una cantidad limitada de comida entraba en su mochila y había estado dándole buenas porciones a Myrtle. Aún así, Bilbo supuso que podría comer al menos cuatro comidas al día, dos menos que su promedio habitual. El sabía que podría sobrevivir con eso, pero comer dos comidas por día, a veces una y no saber si comerían...bueno, eso fue toda una sorpresa.

El luchó con esto desde el primer día, y cuando fue la hora de la cena con ansias devoró su primer tazón. Tenía un sabor horrible pero calmada un poco el dolor en su estomago, el pensó que podría conseguir tres o hasta cuatro tazones más. Sin embargo, cuando se acercó a Bofur para pedir su segunda ración y vio que este e daba un manotazo a su hermano por tratar de obtener un segundo plato, Bilbo supo. Estaba mal que él, el más pequeño del grupo, pidiera una segunda ración cuando quedaba tan poco. El observo como el resto de los enanos obtenían sus raciones hasta que no quedó nada. El olor de la comida le picaba la nariz y se fue dormido todavía sintiéndose muy vacío.

Bilbo se sentía estomago le dolía constantemente y su cabeza nunca estaba clara. Sabía que lo enanos pensaban que era debíl. El no dijo nada de su hambre y los otros no notaron que algo ande mal. Bilbo sabía que Thorin pensaba mal de el, ¿Que tan mal pensaría si Bilbo empezara a tomar una segunda ración?. No pasó mucho antes de que Bilbo comenzara a perder una cantidad significativa de peso, el estaba viviendo en su mayor parte de su grasa corporal. Nadie lo notó por la cantidad de ropa que llevaba, pero esta comenzó a quedarle más suelta.

La noche en que se encontraron con los trolls Bilbo todavía no había comido. El le había llevado los tazones al par de hermanos con la cabeza haciendo presión en sus oídos. Estaba un poco confundido y le costaba pensar cuando fue arrojado literalmente al combate. El olor de lo que fuera que estaban asando los Trolls a pesar de lo degradable que era, lo llamaba pero de alguna manera pudo concentrarse en liberar a los no sabía como había logrado superar ese encuentro, y sabía que los enanos estaban enfadados con el por u falta de fuerza y por haber quedado atrapado.

Bilbo se sentía muy debíl cuando legaron a Rivendel. El no fue capas de concentrarse mucho en en su alrededor aunque la ciudad élfica todavía le parecía impresionante. La visión de la comida aligeró su corazón. Por primera vez en días, Bilbo comió hasta estar satisfecho. El comió lo suficiente como para alimentar a cinco Hobbits a pesar de las miradas que le daban los enanos pero más tarde lo lamentó. Bilbo abandono el comedor solo y con prisas con su estomago retorciéndose de formas extrañas. El pasó su primera noche en Rivendel tirando el contenido de su estomago por toda su habitación. No durmió, incapaz de relajarse y aclarar su mente. De alguna manera se las arregló para limpiar su desorden en la mañana. Los siguientes días el hobbit ni siquiera se atrevió a tocar la comida, al sentir el fuerte sabor a vomito en sus labios. Y cuando Bilbo se bañó, con sorpresa se dio cuenta que podía ver sus costillas, esto lo aterrorizaba y repugnaba al mismo tiempo, por lo que se aseguró de que nadie lo viera.

Cuando abandonaron Rivendel, Bilbo miró hacía atrás con nostalgia, arrepintiéndose de no haber picado aunque sea un poco de comida o de haber guardado un poco en su mochila. Estaba seguro de que si continuaba en este viaje no sobreviviría pero aún así se las arreglaba para poner un pie delante del otro. Había pensado por un momento que Thorin podría haber notado que algo andaba mal, y el deseó que lo hubiera hecho, pero el enano no dijo nada y siguió su camino. El se comunicaba poco con el resto de la comunidad y el viaje era torpe sin Gandalf a su lado. Ninguno de ellos notó nada extraño.

Pasar por las montañas fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Bilbo estaba frió, ansioso y se estremecía bajo la fría agua de la tormenta. El tenía hambre y no tenía al mismo tiempo. No podía hablar con nadie,y el claro odio de Thorin hacía el lo había empujado al limite. El empezó a sentirse increíblemente deprimido. Bilbo sabía que no valía nada, que nunca tendría que haber ido, así que intentó irse. El había arremetido contra Bofur quien no se lo merecía en absoluto. Bilbo se sentía enferme en cuerpo y alma, aunque tuvo poco tiempo para pensar cuando cayeron en las cuevas de los duendes.

Como se las había arreglado para escapar de la criatura de las cavernas era un misterio. Las adivinanzas que llegaban a el tan fácilmente en la comarca no eran más que susurro en su cabeza. No podía pensar con claridad en absoluto. Como resultado, el entró en pánico y dijo el acertijo equivocado. El había perdido los botones de su chaleco en una grieta por la cual el sabía no debería haber cabido. Por un momento creyó que se había vuelto loco por lo del anillo mágico y todo. El se escapó de la criatura sintiéndose devastado, comparando las diferencias entre las criatura y el las cuales no eran muchas. Encontrar a la compañía le alegró y pudo sentir la felicidad calentando su cuerpo. Aunque momentos después sintió un dolor intenso ante las palabras de un Rey enano. A pesar de que estaba muerto de hambre y de que sabía que el no iba a sobrevivir, Bilbo decidió continuar. Quería probarse a si mismo, quería el respeto de Thorin, y el anillo en su bolsillo le dio coraje para continuar.

Fue pura adrenalina lo que hizo que corriera a salvar a Thorin. En retrospectiva, fue una mala decisión pero ya estaba hecha. A pesar de su creciente separación de la compañía todavía sentía la necesidad de salvar al Rey. Y había valido a pena. El brazo había sido todo. La calidez del enano envuelto alrededor de el le robó el aliento. El quería que o celebrara, quería ser consolado, pero cuando Thorin lo miró con confusión y preocupación en su rostro con sus manos cerniendo se sobre el cuerpo del delgado del hobbit por un largo tiempo, Bilbo supo que debía ser fuerte y ocultar su dolor.

Recién cuando llegaron a la casa de Beorn Bilbo notó la cantidad de peso que había perdido. Se había acostumbrado tanto a no comer que ahora no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo pero la intensa mirada de Thorin Escudo de Roble lo obligó a comer a una velocidad vertiginosa. Beorn levantó su cuerpo sin esfuerzo e hizo que las nauseas se establecieran en su estomago una vez más. Bilbo se escapó rápidamente y en silencio hacia el bosque donde vomito en todo el suelo cubierto de musgo. El sollozó, con sus emociones confusas mientras sus lagrimas caían al suelo del bosque. Bilbo desabrocho su camisa y paso sus dedos por su cuerpo. Los huesos sobresalían agresivamente por su piel, sus costillas eran visibles a ambos lado, hasta los huesos de su caderas sobresalían y estaban un poco hundidos. Nunca había estado tan...vacío.

Unas suaves pisadas detrás de el hicieron que el hobbit se pusiera de pie rápidamente mientras trataba de tapar su cuerpo con sus brazos pero el repentino movimiento provocó que las nauseas regresaran. Bilbo sintió la presión de un par de manos en sus hombros y se estremeció al contacto, sintiendo el escalofriante frío de la noche en sus huesos.

-¿Que te aflige mediano?- Preguntó Thorin preocupado. El enano lo mantuvo en pie y lo volteó lentamente. Bilbo luchó para cerrar su camisa pero Thorin sostenía sus manos. Los ojos de enano se abrieron al verlo y rozó tentativamente el pecho del hobbit con sus manos.

-¡Eres piel y huesos!-Dijo Thorin de forma entrecortada. Bilbo apartó la mirada avergonzado y trató de abotonar su camina una vez mas.

-Thorin Y-yo estoy bien- Bilbo insistió con voz temblorosa pero el enano agarró sus muñecas y las hizo a un lado.

-No, tu no lo estas ¡Mira tus costillas! ¡Están prácticamente atravesando tu piel!- Gritó y apretó sus dedos en los costados de Bilbo. Los oos del enano se estrecharon mientras miraba el cuerpo del hobbit.

-Tu no estabas tan delgado cuando nos conocimos-Dijo Thorin suavemente.

-¿Estas enfermo?¿Que te pasa?¿Que causo esto?- El continuó, ahora mirando al hobbit a los ojos.

-N-no...no es nada de eso...solo...no estuve comiendo lo suficiente, eso es todo- Farfulló Bilbo. Thorin estaba confundido por esto.

-Todos hemos estado comiendo la misma cantidad y has comido tus raciones, te he visto- Dijo Thorin evidentemente preocupado. Bilbo notó que los enanos parecían no saber realmente su situación. Ellos eran realmente capaces de vivir con tan poca comida.

-Bueno...los hobbits...comemos más, supongo- Explicó Bilbo.

-¿Que quieres decir?-Preguntó Thorin sorprendido.

-De vuelta en la comarca, comía seis, hasta siete comidas por día si podía, todo los hobbits comen con frecuencia, es normal. Nunca tuve que vivir con tan poco- Bilbo terminó y miró a Thorin a la cara. El agarre del enano aumento en los costados. Ahora era evidente porque la despensa del hobbit había sido tan grande y completa. El no esperaba invitados, sino que necesitaba todo para abastecerse el mismo.

-Nosotros...hemos estado matándote de hambre- Dijo Thorin de forma entrecortado sonando horrorizado por su declaración.

-¡No!, no es tu culpa...enserio...estoy bien, de hecho ya ni siquiera tengo hambre- Insistió Bilbo y trató de sonreír para tranquilizar al enano pero solo lo encandalizó más.

-No. Esta. Bien- Dijo con voz dura y rostro severo. Thorin estiró su mano para rozar la cara de Bilbo.

-Tu piel esta tan pálida, unos días más sin comer y podrías haber...-Thorin era incapaz de terminar, cerró los ojos con dolor antes de mirar a Bilbo y acariciar su cabello.

-¿por que no me lo dijiste?-Preguntó Thorin con voz suave y llena de desesperación. Bilbo parpadeó nervioso y se removió en las garras del rey enano.

-No quería que pensaras mal de mi...más de lo que ya lo hacías- Respondió, tragando tímidamente saliva. De nuevo, Bilbo era incapaz de mirar a Thorin a la cara, el sintió un dedo en la barbilla que alzaba su cabeza, y a Thorin presionando su cuello mientras rozaba su oreja.

-¿Puedes perdonarme?-Preguntó suavemente con el rostro lleno de angustia. Los ojos de Bilbo se abrieron con sorpresa.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó el Hobbit inseguro de que es lo que el enano había hecho mal. Las cejas del enano se fruncieron mientras pensaba en el mal que le había hecho a la criatura inocente.

-Por ser tan ciego-Dijo Thorin antes de presionar ligeramente su frente con la de Bilbo, sus narices se tocaban mientras el enano recorría el cabello de hobbit con sus dedos. Fue algo muy intimo y Bilbo enrojeció a pesar de su agotamiento. El asintió ligeramente con la cabeza al enano y cerró su camisa con sus pequeñas manos. Los ojos de Bilbo estaban cerrados cuando Thorin dijo sus próximas palabras.

-¿Puedo besarte?- El enano parecía inseguro apartandose un poco con una mano apoyada en la espalda de Bilbo. El Hobbit no respondió, pero cuando levantó la vista ambos se acercaron y sus labios se tocaron en un suave beso. Cuando se separaron Bilbo se estremeció un poco, el aire frió de la noche le comía los huesos. Thorin lo envolvió rápidamente con su capa acercando el cuerpo de Bilbo para envolverlo en un abrazo.

-Despacio Bilbo, yo te ayudaré. No nos vamos a ir hasta que este recuperado por completo y tu cuerpo sea fuerte una vez más- Dijo Thorin dándole un beso en la frente. Bilbo se acurrucó contra su cuerpo, contento con el calor y terriblemente cansado.

-E-eso no es necesario, como he dicho, voy a estar bien. No quiero retrasar el viaje- Dijo Bilbo débilmente. El agarre de Thorin solo se incrementó más y este frotó círculos en la espalda del hobbit.

-Me comprometo a cuidar de tí, mi hobbit, desde este día en adelante-Murmuró Thorin en su oído, besándolo. Bilbo sollozó ligeramente,sus emociones tomaban control una vez más. Sus lagrimas empaparon la parte delantera de la túnica de Thorin y sus hombros se agitaban sin cesar. El enano continuó abranzandolo mientras lo consolaba, sin dejarlo ir.

-Ningún daño vendrá a ti-Dijo Thorin suavemente y condujo a Bilbo lentamente al calor de la casa de Beorn.


End file.
